


【罗斯阿鲁】你猜

by aboutloveandpeace



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutloveandpeace/pseuds/aboutloveandpeace
Summary: A story about time travel and lies.
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【罗斯阿鲁】你猜

“好吧。”阿鲁巴沉默了很久，最终还是败下阵般地说道，“我的确是他。不，应该说，他的原型的确是我？”  
“所以你真的是他！嘿，这上面说你已经活了上万年。”座位对面的少年指着一行文字给他看，“可你看上去很年轻。为什么，难道书上说的都是假的吗？”  
“有一种魔法。”阿鲁巴有点心虚，他把视线从桌面的书本上挪开，游移着看向窗外。“它可以让人看起来比实际年龄年轻很多——不过，因为我的魔力很庞大，所以新陈代谢要比常人慢上一些。像现在这样完全是正常的噢？！”  
缺失底气的后半句不免令少年生疑，不过，他还有更为在意的事：“那这上面说你守护着复数时间轴的事情，也是真的咯？”  
“它还有写这种东西？”阿鲁巴有些惊讶。  
他还以为像这种封皮的故事书，记载的肯定是些无关紧要亦或是杜撰出来的小事。  
“观察时间轴”这一类涉及关键信息的词，怎么看，都不大应该出现在书上面——可话说回来，这个世界会有人知道他，本身就是件更不可思议的事了。  
“嗯...那个本来是机密。”他斟酌着开口，“不过似乎也没有签订什么保密的协议，只是说些皮毛的话倒也无妨——”  
机密两个字令少年肉眼可见地兴奋起来。  
他之所以冒着会被斥责的风险向阿鲁巴搭话，就是为了确认后者是否同书中描绘的勇者一样，有着不可估量的魔力、以及备尝辛苦的过往。正值青春期的小孩，没有谁不会对“讨伐魔物”、“守望世界和平”这一类词汇心驰神往、跃跃欲试。  
少年满心欢喜地期待着下文。心想那一定是涂满了鲜血的荆棘之路。阿鲁巴·弗流林戈，这位活了上万年、只存在于传说当中的勇者，衣物之下必然掩盖着无数狰狞的伤疤。他一定在过去无数的时间里，在众人看不到的所有地方，只身一人，深入敌巢，手起刀落，“咔嚓”一声，敌人的首脑便被抓在手里。  
他会不会舔舐刀尖上的鲜血？他会不会像电影里那样背对爆炸也绝不回头？  
少年兴奋不已，忍不住挪动屁股坐到了位子的前端。  
阿鲁巴的脸微微泛红——事后少年才知道，他面前的勇者之所以会脸红，并不是因为回想起了那些尸堆成山、硝烟弥漫的战场，而只是出于面对崇拜者的一种不好意思、或是难为情。然而那时的他对阿鲁巴的真实一无所知，便错以为对方同自己一样，为接下来要讲的内容感到心情澎湃。  
毕竟要说的也算半个机密，阿鲁巴挠了挠头，勾起手指示意对方凑过来一些。少年照做，看着他满脸正色地开口，以为自己即将要听到这个世界上最大、且最惊险的秘密。  
“我...”阿鲁巴说。  
“嗯嗯！”少年拼命点头。  
“我和复数时间轴的当权者签订了协议。若是出现无法抵御的天灾，或是导致各势力失衡的武器，就要立刻插手，化解这些危机。”  
“嗯嗯！”少年拼命点头，然后在心里想：这开胃菜还不错。接下来一定要引出不少惊天的猛料。  
谁知阿鲁巴紧接着便以一副总结陈词的口吻沉声道：“就这样，我度过了数万年的时光。”  
这令虔诚的听众猝不及防。他瞪大了眼睛，想：枪林弹雨呢，腥风血雨呢？  
却没有下文了。  
少年看着阿鲁巴重新靠回椅背，一副等待回馈的神情。  
阳光斜照进这节不大的火车厢，尘埃四下里飞舞。少年目瞪口呆地保持着两手撑在桌面上的蠢样，看着光柱后勇者的脸说不出话。他竭力运转自己的大脑，企图寻找刚刚听到的话中是否有任何蕴含着巨大信息的关键词，然而它们就好像最初级教科书上的文字，没有任何可供咀嚼的余地。  
只有这些？  
就这些？  
也许是少年脸上的失望太过明显，也许是沉默持续了太久。总之阿鲁巴慌了神，手足无措地追问道：“怎、怎么了？”如果他还是十六七岁，定然能理解对方的失落究竟出于何种原因。但他现在活了有数万年，有些心情便很难再敏感地被感知。  
“不...没什么。”那的确是很宏大的使命没错，只是和少年充满热血的幻想相比未免出入太大。可阿鲁巴毕竟是他从小憧憬到大的勇者，他不想扫前者的兴，于是坐回自己的座位，试图换另一个话题，也留些时间给自己处理失落。  
“那你一万年来都住在这里吗？我是说，这个时间轴？”  
“那倒没有。”阿鲁巴松了一口气，“我哪里都去，非要说的话，大概是四处漂泊？”  
“为什么？你没有家吗？”  
“...这说来话长。”这一回轮到阿鲁巴陷入沉默。他几次尝试开口，最终却都闭上嘴巴，将要说的话咽了回去。原本安放在身体两侧的手也不知何时搭在了桌沿上，十指用力地绞在一起。  
少年隐约意识到自己问了一个不太好的问题。  
“如果不方——”  
“首先，有件事你得知道。”阿鲁巴说，“一个人的力量再强大...有些时候，单凭他自己也做不成某些事。”  
阿鲁巴·弗流林戈一面说，一面看向窗外。三月正是樱花绽放的好时节，漫山遍野都是粉色。然而他的眉眼却没有因为好看的景致舒缓分毫，反倒触景生情般流露出许多伤感的意思。  
少年倏忽想起，书上不曾记载过勇者的败绩。  
“我没能拯救自己所在的时间轴。”阿鲁巴说。  
回应他的是一口倒吸的冷气。  
虽然经历有所出入，但勇者的确同传闻中一样拥有着庞大的魔力。他可以抵御天灾，可以挫败一切不怀好意的野心——  
但总归阻止不了一个种群在千年的时间当中走向自我灭亡。  
“不过，”阿鲁巴竭力避免自己想起更多的细节，他故作轻松地继续往下说，“我现在正竭尽全力地守护其他时间轴。至少让它们能走完自己该走的路。”  
“这并不是你的错。”  
“但它是我的义务。”  
“那...你不会寂寞吗？我是说，上万年来，就这样一个人四处奔波，没有家人也没有朋友？”  
尽管有着‘图片仅供参考，一起以实物为准’的道理，真正的事实也和想象当中光鲜亮丽的部分相差太远。倘若只是偶尔拯救一下世界，平日里尽可北窗高卧，少年想，那他倒是相当乐意为复数时间轴的人民效劳。  
可，一个人背负这样沉重且枯燥的义务长达数万年之久？想想便足以令人萌生出退意。  
——更不要说，这样漫长的时间，足够令一个人同自己的亲朋好友一一道别。  
“...是会寂寞没错啦。但也没有到那种程度。”阿鲁巴低下头，食指挠挠脸，有些不好意思地说道，“还是会有人来看我的。我的...我的一个朋友。”他撒了谎，因为罗斯不只是他的朋友。  
“你的朋友？！他的魔力莫非和你一样强大？”  
“以前是——”阿鲁巴说这话时显得有些心虚，眼睛从桌子的这一端直游移到那一端，“呃，不过后来不是了。”  
“那他是怎么活这么久的？不是魔力越强寿命越长吗？”  
“嗯——具体解释起来可能有些麻烦。总之，有个时间装置。”阿鲁巴想了想，拿手比划出一个椭圆，“只要设定好时间和条件，就可以顺利启动。”  
“不过，”他继续往下说，“也不总是那么顺利的。”

“哟，勇者桑。”  
所属文明的毁灭，使得阿鲁巴·弗流林戈漫无目的地游荡于各个时间轴当中。他无处可归，所以在哪都走一走、瞧一瞧。至于罗斯毫无预兆地出现，则是某一次他坐在树上，放空自己的思绪，神游太空的时候。  
这称呼已经太久没听到。阿鲁巴恍惚间还以为自己只有十七岁，条件反射便应了一声。谁料低下头后，确实看见了他极熟悉的罗斯的脸庞。那神情不太像假，更何况上万年的时光足以将他的记忆切个七七八八，眼下如此真实地再现，阿鲁巴不由得狠狠吃了一惊，一下忘记自己还坐在树杈上，“扑通”一声便径直栽到了柔软的草坪上。  
紧挨着的草尖惹得他打了好几个喷嚏，全然丧失万年勇者该有的模样，阿鲁巴狼狈地从地上爬起来，一面小声哀嚎一面伸手去揉自己被石头硌得生疼的肋骨。  
这幻觉也来得太不是时候了。  
“看样子，现在的确是一万年后。”状似罗斯的幻觉并未消失，它双手插兜，拔高身子左右打量一番后，视线重落回他的身上，“勇者桑，你怎么还是这么没长进？”  
“那还不是因为你突然——”阿鲁巴大声回应。然而话一脱出口，他自己先愣住了。  
这样的对话已太久没有上演。  
阿鲁巴竭力忽视自己一瞬间发酸的鼻尖和湿润的眼眶，拍拍身上的土站了起来。在心里用力告诫自己：那不过是自己过于想念罗斯而产生的幻觉，忽视忽视！  
“怎么不往后说了？啊，我知道了。”罗斯拳头一砸手掌，了然道，“勇者桑一定是因为看见我，激动到失语了吧。”  
“幻觉...”阿鲁巴小声说。  
“什么？”罗斯往前走了一些，终于听清他嘴巴里正念叨的内容。  
“幻觉退散幻觉退散——噗嘎！”  
变了调的后半句归功于罗斯毫不留情地出击。  
就算是幻觉，这打击感也未免太过还原了！！不愧是罗——等下，如果那是幻觉，他怎么会觉得痛？！  
趴伏在草坪上的阿鲁巴终于意识到有哪不对，他慢慢爬起来，咽了一口唾沫，重新将目光落在面前的罗斯身上。  
“罗、罗斯？”他小心翼翼地开口。  
“什么事，学号45最爱提自己的肋骨不抱着小熊抱枕就睡不着觉的垃圾山先生？”  
那是什么称呼啊？！阿鲁巴大为震惊。他使劲挥手，企图把这些糟糕的称号从罗斯的脑袋中抹除。并在对方试图改用‘肋骨侠’来叫他前，先一步大喊“才不会啊！”，这才堪堪堵住罗斯的攻势。  
“现在明白了吗？”罗斯的笑容灿烂，他双手插在兜里，居高临下地说道。  
“当然，如果勇者桑还是觉得我是幻觉的话也没关系，我会用爱的拳头——”  
是真人！绝对是真人！  
从刚刚开始便感觉肋骨危险指数直线上升的阿鲁巴疾速后退。

艾鲁夫的时间装置一亮出来，阿鲁巴就明白了：这的确是一场不可思议却又蓄谋已久的邂逅。罗斯不愿意把话说得太清楚，但话语中吐露的几个关键字便足以组成揭开整个谜题的钥匙。  
“所以你那时候说要时空旅行，就是为了...”阿鲁巴坐在旅馆的床铺上，有些艰难地向罗斯印证自己的想法。  
“也有去别的地方。诺，这是我带给你的伴手礼。”罗斯把手伸进口袋，掏出一只长相极滑稽的毛绒玩具，扔给对面的阿鲁巴。  
“我只在这里待一年。”罗斯说，“然后就回那边去。下次再见面的话——我想想，嗯，就是一百年以后了，到时候还会再陪你待一年。”  
明明只是很平常地见面、很平常地说话、很平常地收到礼物，阿鲁巴却觉得自己好像踩在棉花糖上那样轻飘飘。他捏着玩具的力道大了一些，想对罗斯说些什么，却在张口的当儿发觉自己的嗓子又干又涩。  
罗斯察觉到他不自然的沉默，径直走到他面前。  
阴影投下来的一瞬，阿鲁巴条件反射地抬起头，不料脸蛋却被人狠狠地掐住了。  
“勇者桑。”  
“什、什么？”阿鲁巴以为罗斯又要拿他整蛊，不由自主便往床那头缩。谁知对方不仅没放开他，反而变本加厉地收紧了大拇指与食指，掐得他脸生疼。  
“看着我。”罗斯说。  
“你见到我，”他顿了一下，“觉得开心吗？”  
阿鲁巴没料到罗斯会问这样的问题。他支支吾吾了一会儿，眼睛瞟向旁边，避开罗斯的视线：“开心。”  
“...那就够了，”罗斯拍拍阿鲁巴的脸蛋，“不必瞎想些有的没的。毕竟勇者桑的脑子很小。”

夏天很快便过去，紧接着就是秋天、冬天，还有春天。  
勇者的义务被短暂地抛在脑后。罗斯和阿鲁巴背着不重的行囊，在各个时间轴中再次开始了他们的旅行。如果说，对于以前的阿鲁巴而言，一百年不过是一万年的百分之一。那现在，它便成了九十九，再加上一个一。  
阿鲁巴无比珍惜这个“一”，因此总花上许多时间来挑选他们旅行的地点。罗斯对此嗤之以鼻，认为一无所知的旅行才够刺激。阿鲁巴来不及抗议，便被突然出现的对方抓着手腕，强硬地带到某个“看起来还不错”的时间轴去。  
有时，他们降落在文明社会。有时，他们刚落地便被奇奇怪怪的生物千里追杀。  
运气好的时候，他们可以租着一个旅馆。于是每天都能睡到日上三竿，等到谁忽然睡醒，手忙脚乱地爬起来看表，这才大声嚷嚷着、互相推搡着从床上爬起来，穿好衣服、洗好簌，一路怪叫着冲出门去，为追上错过的火车拼命狂奔。  
有时他们运气不好，只能找个还算干燥的洞穴。先用魔法生起火，再变出条紧巴巴的毛毯盖在身上，互相挤着勉强入梦。阿鲁巴睡眠浅，得花上一会儿时间才能睡着，罗斯就利用这点尽情使坏。他常常把右手故意暴露在毛毯外，然后看准时机，把它探入阿鲁巴的衣服里去。等到阿鲁巴被冰得一个激灵，满脸不敢置信地跳起来要质问他时，罗斯便立刻闭上眼睛假装睡着，好像什么事情也没有发生。  
尽管和罗斯待在一起时，阿鲁巴总要提心吊胆、时时提防来自身后的攻击，但也只有和罗斯待在一起时，他才能确实地感觉到时间在流动，而他自己也确实存在鲜明地、同每个普通人一样活在这个千变万化的世界上。  
如同他们约定的，罗斯每隔百年便来造访一次。他们在各个时间轴中旅行，尽情探索所有的稀奇古怪、所有的光怪陆离。  
在此之前，一千年也不过是一千年，一万年也不过是一万年。比起阿鲁巴体内确实流淌过的时间，它们更像是衡量宇宙万物生长的标尺。可在罗斯第一次使用时间机器，来到这位已独活了上万年的勇者身边后，一切就都变了。  
锈掉的时钟再度转动。它怀揣希冀地走完前九十九年，并在最后一年到来的同时，于阿鲁巴·弗流林戈的耳边，响亮地奏起钟声。  
时间又拥有意义。

但就像阿鲁巴所说，事情也不总是进展得那么顺利的。  
那是他们的第十四次见面。  
和罗斯相处的这一年，总是既短又长。第三百六十五天不期而至，两人难得没有赖床，早早地就爬了起来收拾各自的行李。这一天，他们哪里都不去。只随便聊些天，吃些饭，喝点酒。这仿佛是某种约定俗成，此前不曾被打破——而之后发生的事也仿佛排演好的剧本：比如等到夜幕降临，悄悄从床上坐起来，走出旅馆启动装置的罗斯；又比如蹑手蹑脚跟在他身后，直到刚才还在装睡的阿鲁巴。  
就是这样毫无仪式、又心照不宣的分别。  
可偏偏那一回，罗斯在草坪上站着的时间比以往都要长。  
躲在树后的阿鲁巴隐隐生出一股不好的预感。  
时间装置的使用方法很简单，只要持续且平稳地向容器中注入魔力，它便能够顺利启动。阿鲁巴确信自己察觉到了罗斯的魔力波动，可后者手中的装置确实没有作出任何反应。  
这样的状况显然也在罗斯的意料外，他又断断续续地激活了几次容器，结果却都一样。  
就算两人再迟钝，也该明白了发生什么了。  
——装置坏了。

装置的主人不是罗斯，也不是阿鲁巴，而是存在于更早时间前的艾鲁夫。  
售后服务？不用想都知道没可能。  
尽管阿鲁巴对时间装置的构造一知半解，扫描魔法却能够帮他快速指出问题所在。谁料结论一经得出，围在木桌旁的两人都陷入了罕见的沉默。  
装置本身并无问题，关键在于激活它的能源：艾鲁夫内置的缩小版魔力制造君，它失效了。  
“这个装置应该是西西里阿姨当年使用的那个。”阿鲁巴不太确定地说，“所以制造君的动力，大概是大魔导师的‘我’参照着露基梅德斯笔记做出来的。你看...就是罗斯你最初佩戴的那个。”  
“所以。”罗斯难得一见地流露出焦躁，他死死地盯着桌上的装置，“要给它换一个芯？”  
换芯的工作当然不可能是阿鲁巴来做。他已经太久没有接触过魔力制造君，属于他自己的那个也早不知多少年前便彻底和体内的器官亲密无间地融合在一起。这事只好交给经验颇丰的罗斯自己处理。  
在相继尝试了憎恨、勇气等情绪作为制造君的原料都失败后，罗斯的修理工作彻底走进了死胡同。除了提供魔力外，阿鲁巴几乎帮不上什么忙，他只好趴在桌子的另一头看着罗斯一次又一次的尝试。  
他们从深夜一直试错到凌晨。等到阿鲁巴打着哈欠，把头从臂弯里拔出来时，罗斯还没有停下手头的工作。  
“罗斯，要不要休息一下？”阿鲁巴忍不住开口。  
修理装置这事的确重要，但罗斯拼命到这种程度未免有些过头。  
“如果只是晚一两天，阿姨她应该不会——”  
“不是那个问题。”罗斯不容分说地打断了他的话，颇为烦躁地用手抓了抓头发，“垃圾山先生如果无事可做的话，请乖乖闭上嘴，自断肋骨三百根。”  
“会死人的！再说了，人哪来的那么多肋骨？！”  
“咦？勇者桑没有的吗？”  
“没有的啊！”口说无凭，阿鲁巴干脆把上衣撩起来，一根一根地数给罗斯看。  
“...十、十一、十二！只要是人都只有十二对肋骨啦！”  
“啊，抱歉。我忘记勇者桑是人类了呢。”——阿鲁巴已经做好被罗斯如此嘲笑的准备，然而等了半天，都迟迟不见罗斯的回应。阿鲁巴不免心生疑惑，偷偷抬起眼去打量罗斯。却见对方直勾勾地盯着他的肋骨，一副若有所思的模样。  
凡涉及到肋骨，一牵扯上罗斯准没好事。  
阿鲁巴心中警铃大作。他后退几步，将上衣重新放下来，挡住罗斯的视线：“做、做什么？”  
“再数一遍。”罗斯说。  
“啥？”  
“再数一遍。”罗斯以不容置疑的语气重复道。  
为什么啊？！  
阿鲁巴完全搞不懂罗斯的想法。他想说些什么反驳，却在和罗斯对上视线时把它们都咽回了肚子里。  
“我、我知道了。”阿鲁巴硬着头皮，再一次撩起上衣，有些别扭地数给罗斯。  
到“七”的时候罗斯喊了“卡”。  
阿鲁巴一愣，低下头也看向自己的肋骨：“第、第七根是有什么问题吗？”  
“没问题。”罗斯的声音有些怪异。他用手胡乱地擦了一把脸，然后深呼吸，像是做了什么艰难的决定那样。“勇者桑，你出去一下，干什么都行。进监狱或者玩泥巴都行。总之，在我完成之前，绝、对、不、可、以进来。明白了吗？”  
“你是要做什么...”阿鲁巴忐忑不安地说。  
“再做最后一次尝试。”  
“可罗斯，之前那几次不都——”  
“好了，赶紧出去。”罗斯不耐烦地打断了他的话。阿鲁巴始料未及，整个人猝不防便飘到半空中，直直冲向打开的窗户。  
一声拉得极长的哀嚎。一声落地的闷响。  
罗斯那家伙！  
阿鲁巴呲牙咧嘴地从草坪上站起来，一边揉自己的屁股，一边暗骂罗斯的蛮不讲理。二楼的窗户这时已经关上了，阿鲁巴用力踮脚，也只能看见玻璃后那三根富有标志性的黑色“天线”。  
不看便不看吧，也没什么大不了的。  
阿鲁巴一瘸一拐地走到树下面，继续他作为勇者的观测任务。然而十分钟过去，阿鲁巴始终没能集中起注意。窗口后的三根天线和罗斯反常的举动像是猫爪，一下又一下地在阿鲁巴的心上挠痒痒，让他不自觉便将思绪放在上面，牵出许多乱七八糟的猜测。  
罗斯的确不对劲...  
并不是说他一反常态的认真，而是举手投足间流露出的那股紧迫劲儿。好像有什么事情急切地需要他去做，晚一分钟，便会出现大问题。  
既然不是那边的世界出了问题...那会是什么事呢？  
阿鲁巴绞尽脑汁也想不出一个好的答案。  
不过，更令他在意的，还是罗斯的遮遮掩掩。  
事到如今，罗斯已经没有必要再向我隐瞒什么事了才对。阿鲁巴想。  
我已经变得比任何世界的自己都要强大，成为任何人都可以依靠的对象了...虽然在修理装置方面还帮不上什么忙吧！但还是有自信能为罗斯他分担些重任的！命运也好，其他也罢——  
只要罗斯有困扰着的事情，我一定能够帮助解决。  
...只要他肯说的话。  
太阳渐渐从山那头爬起来了，照在人身上暖烘烘的。阿鲁巴觉得郁闷，干脆仰躺在草坪上任由自己放空思绪。有关罗斯的反常，他隐约觉得自己能摸着点什么，然而每每确认时，这点儿“什么”又像是水里的鱼一般很快便溜走了。阿鲁巴不甘心就此罢休，他懊恼地揉了揉脑袋，干脆在草坪上翻滚起来，于是青草的香味儿飘得到处都是。  
他绞尽脑汁地想，用尽全力地想，想到脑袋都要爆炸的程度，也才触景生情地想起自己和罗斯有过的一段对话：  
“勇者桑今年多大了？”  
“十三？”  
“哈？”  
“说错了，是十三万年！可这么一讲总感觉怪怪的...”  
“明明活了这么久，智商却没怎么增长呢。”罗斯故意笑他，“不过，也情有可原。毕竟是阿鲁巴。”  
“...总觉得被当成了形容词，可恶！”  
这段对话放到现在想想...好像也不是没有道理！  
可恶，难道我的智商就真的一点都没有增长吗？按说百岁老人都能看破红尘了，我怎么还是看不透罗斯。阿鲁巴灰头土脸地从草地上爬起来，有些认命地想到。  
算了，还是回去问——  
“咔嚓。”  
极清脆的声音自脚底响起。  
阿鲁巴诧异地低头。看见草坪上躺着只小小的企鹅。看起来挺像罗斯上次送他的那个伴手礼....阿鲁巴心道不好，立刻去摸自己的口袋，里面果然空空如也。  
听刚刚那一声，八成是哪里磕破了。  
...总之，希望时间魔法能管用。  
摔出裂缝的瓷企鹅被捡在手里，阿鲁巴仔细地检查起它的伤势。  
这里有一道裂纹，这里也有，这里...咦？  
阿鲁巴愣住了。  
他认得缝隙里隐约透露出的字样。  
是他们上一次旅行时，路过的某家店的名字。  
太阳升得更高了，直烤得人脸部、肩部一阵阵发烫。近处响起扰人的蝉鸣。  
阿鲁巴顾不上在意这些，他手忙脚乱地打开传送门，将里面的东西一股脑儿地掏了出来。于是地上摆满了罗斯送给他的伴手礼，各式各样、奇奇怪怪。罗斯给他的时候总说：这东西是我在别的地方时空旅行带回来的。阿鲁巴也推辞过，然而罗斯总不给机会。他那灿烂的笑容和球棒一亮出来，阿鲁巴再怎样不好意思，也得冷汗直冒地收下伴手礼了。

可，如果这些礼物并不是罗斯时空旅行带回来的东西呢？  
如果罗斯时空旅行的目的地一直只有一个呢？  
如果...罗斯他接下来要去的地方并不是西西里所在的世界呢？

阿鲁巴的大脑嗡嗡作响，他有些僵硬地结束了扫描魔法，直觉自己发现了一个惊天的秘密。然而这秘密蕴含的信息量过于巨大，一时间他竟然不知道该从哪里开始消化。  
罗斯就是在这时候出来的。  
倦意令他没有注意到阿鲁巴的反常。他遥遥地喊了句“勇者桑”，然后抓着修好的时间装置从旅馆门口走了过来。阿鲁巴木桩似地立在原地，听着罗斯边打哈欠边告诉他，这回的能源将比以往的每一种都来得强劲，只是研发过程太过危险，所以具体原理暂时还不会告诉他。  
总之，我要回去了。罗斯说。下次再见。  
“......”  
“怎么不说话？”罗斯总算注意到阿鲁巴罕见的沉默。  
“罗斯。”阿鲁巴有些艰难地开口，他从头到脚都觉得沉重，因而要说的话也好像磅砣一般沉甸甸地压在舌头上。  
“什么？”  
如果他的猜测正确，那么罗斯的时空旅行将成为一场巨大的骗局。他将不曾返回那边的世界，也将不曾到达他身边以外的任何地方。至于艾鲁夫的时空装置——它是张单程票。一旦启动，拥有者便只能不断地向前，没有回头的任何余地。  
对于罗斯而言，从来没有什么百年，有的，只是“每一年”。  
“罗斯。”阿鲁巴深吸一口气，左手紧紧握住自己的右腕，“你见到我，觉得开心吗？”  
这话脱出口的一瞬，他便明白了。那天罗斯在树底下，掐着他的脸问这句话时究竟是怎样的心情。以及，罗斯之所以隐瞒真相的原因。  
风从遥远的北方刮来，空气里一股青草的鲜香。罗斯看着阿鲁巴绞在一起的手指，意识到这对话的似曾相识，只是说话的人有所调换。阿鲁巴大概是紧张过度，整张脸绷得都紧巴巴。罗斯只抬眼看了一下，便忍不住抖动着肩膀窃笑起来。他把时间装置放在脚边，走过去敲了一下阿鲁巴的脑袋：“想知道吗？”  
“...想。”  
罗斯佯装思考，手伸进兜里掏出一支笔，举到阿鲁巴鼻尖前，按下开关。  
“罗斯他没有笑！罗斯他没有笑！罗斯他没有笑！罗——”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”阿鲁巴猝不及防，一口气憋在嗓子眼差点儿没喘上来。原本称得上苍白的脸一下变得涨红无比，羞耻感令他像是煮开了水的锅炉那样大脑嗡嗡地响。他下意识便伸手去抢罗斯手中的录音笔，谁知对方早料到他的动作，在阿鲁巴扑上来的同时举高了手里的笔，坏笑着继续按播放键。  
等到阿鲁巴终于累得气喘吁吁，放弃抢那只笔的时候。罗斯才终于慢悠悠地开了口：“勇者桑，你这样子我超——开心的。”  
“......”  
怎么会有人不坦率到这种地步。  
“总之，就是这样。我走咯。”罗斯把笔塞回自己的口袋，轻描淡写地向阿鲁巴挥挥手，“姑且在一百年以后再见吧。”  
“等...!”  
“还有什么事？”罗斯问他。  
阿鲁巴的手动了动。他想，他还有好多话要问罗斯：比如究竟是何时作的决定，又比如罗斯真正的心情，好多好多。可话到了嘴边，却不不知怎的，稀里糊涂地变成了：“明年，还会有伴手礼吗？”  
正启动装置的罗斯愣了一下，绿色火焰随之升腾，覆盖他的全身。  
阿鲁巴辨认出他的口型。  
——“你猜。”

火车停靠在站台边。  
座位对面的少年如梦初醒，从阿鲁巴讲述的冗长故事中挣脱出来。他迫不及待地想知道后续，于是小心翼翼地开口询问：“那之后呢？”  
“还是和以前一样啦。”阿鲁巴抓抓自己的后脑勺，有些不好意思地说道。  
那场意外的确改变了一些事，但并不是所有的事情都因此发生了变化。  
他们仍旧在各个时间轴中穿行，仍旧被神秘生物追杀，仍旧是计划赶不上变化。  
事实上，一切照旧。  
“所以，今天你们约好了要见面？”  
“嗯，他应该再过一会儿就到了。”  
“...你的那位朋友。”少年凑近了些，压低声音道，“是黑头发红眼睛？”  
“嗯，对。”阿鲁巴点点头，随即想起来自己并没有形容过罗斯的外貌，“我刚刚有跟你说——”  
“他是不是还习惯穿短袖上衣和运动长裤...？”  
“......”  
阿鲁巴发誓，他绝不回头。

end.


End file.
